The present invention relates generally to a reciprocating pump structure, and more particularly to a piston-type pump which is rugged and durable, being fabricated from a minimum number of components, and which may be easily assembled and disassembled for purposes of maintenance and repair. The structure is particularly easily serviced in connection with assembly of guides and packings. In addition, the structure utilizes a resilient spring member to stroke the piston or plunger in one axial direction.
In the preparation of reciprocating pump structures, design features which provide for ease of assembly and maintenance are highly desired. It is desired that these structures, in addition to being durable and rugged, are also easily assembled and serviced. In the normal operation of reciprocating pumps, the components which require the most frequent attention from the standpoint of service and maintenance are the piston or plunger guides, along with the packings and seals. It is, accordingly, a desirable feature to provide for ease of assembly, accessibility, and re-assembly of these components in the finished product. The apparatus of the present invention provides these advantages to a significant degree.